nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Sufismo
Il sufismo o tasāwwuf ( ) è la forma di ricerca mistica (da mysticos, cioè "pertinente l'iniziazione") tipica della cultura islamica''The Challenge of Islam: Encounters in Interfaith Dialogue'', Douglas Pratt, Ashgate Publishing, 2005, p. 68.. Da coloro che ne fanno parte, cioè i sufi, viene considerata la dimensione mistica dell'islam. Secondo il parere di alcuni studiosi, il sufismo in realtà sarebbe la continuazione di una preesistente e perenne filosofia dell'esistenza, nata prima dell'islam, la cui espressione circola all'interno di questa religione Lo storico della filosofia, Giuseppe Faggin, scrive che "i Sufi, attingendo a piene mani alle fonti neoplatoniche, svolgono una dottrina dell'esperienza mistica, che non può trovare riscontro nella religione coranica, prevalentemente intesa a opere di organizzazione e di proselitismo". (Storia della filosofia, ed. Principato, Milano, 1983, vol. I, pag. 245-246).. Altri sostengono invece la natura prettamente islamica del sufismo ; Titus Burckhardt, per esempio, respinge l'idea che il sufismo sia originato da fonti non-islamiche, facendo notare come non esistano elementi per ritenere che la catena di filiazione dei maestri sufi (silsila) non risalga direttamente a Maometto; e che, se il sufismo non fosse originato dall'Islam, non ci sarebbe modo per i suoi appartenenti di appoggiarsi al simbolismo coranico durante la ricerca spirituale ed esoterica. Sufismo, legato a Plotino e Platone? Sebbene non neghi del tutto influenze di elementi preislamiciCita Empedocle, Plotino e Platone. - che comunque non potevano essere, per una semplice questione di coerenza interna, estranei alla natura teologica dell'Islam - ridimensiona la portata che questi ebbero sul sufismo. In definitiva, per Burckhardt il sufismo si è generato dagli insegnamenti tramandati dal Profeta''Introduzione alle dottrine esoteriche dell'Islam'', Titus Burckhardt.. Sufismo in altre religioni È discussa la possibilità che l'essenza del Sufismo si sia espressa anche attraverso altre religioni e fenomeni metareligiosi; chi vi si oppone ritiene che la sua essenza sia particolarmente legata agli insegnamenti di Maometto e successivamente Ali; oltre che alla concezione islamica di Allah e della spiritualità in generale.Alan Godlas, University of Georgia, Sufism's Many Paths, 2000, University of Georgia.Nuh Ha Mim Keller, "How would you respond to the claim that Sufism is Bid'a?", 1995. Masud.co.ukZubair Fattani. "The meaning of Tasawwuf". Islamic Academy.. Nostradamus come maestro Suphi ? Una delle ipotesi più sconcertanti fatte su Michel Nostradamus e quella che dopo la morte della prima moglie abbia soggiornato a Tabriz, dove abbia imparato la lingua Farsi e molte delle pratiche della mistica Suphi. Amir Nosratedin Ghaffari scrisse cinque libri in francese riguardanti il poeta persiano Rumi, e altri filosofi del Sufismo (tra questi "Sophes de l'Iran", ossia "Sufi dell'Iran")... secondo alcuni studiosi sarebbe nientemeno che Nostradamus! https://www.newswire.com/news/strangers-in-a-book-screens-at-the-march-du-film-at-cannes-10982420 Confraternità sufiche I sufi appartengono a diversi "Ordini" - comunità formatesi attorno ad un maestro - i quali si riuniscono per sessioni spirituali (majālis) in luoghi d'incontro detti zawiya, khanqa o tekkeThe New Encyclopedia Of Islam, Cyril Glassé, p.499.. La tradizione sufi afferma che il movimento nacque da fedeli musulmani e compagni del Profeta (detti ahl al-ṣuffa, cioè "quelli della panca", in quanto spesso disoccupati e occupanti la panca cui gli imprenditori di Medina attingevano la manovalanza) che si riunivano per recitare il dhikr davanti alla stanza di Aisha nella moschea del Profeta a Medina. Tutti gli ordini sufi ricollegano molti dei propri precetti agli insegnamenti di Maometto così come tramandati da ʿAlī b. Abī Ṭālib, suo cugino e genero, tranne i Naqshbandi, che si ispirano ad Abū Bakr.Kabbani, Muhammad Hisham (2004). Classical Islam and the Naqshbandi Sufi Tradition. Islamic Supreme Council of America. p. 557. ISBN 1-930409-23-0.. Tuttavia i musulmani aleviti e Bektashi (e alcuni sciiti) affermano che ogni ordine sufi deriva dal lignaggio spirituale (silsila) dei dodici imam, le guide spirituali islamiche previste nel ʾaḥādīth dei dodici successori, ed erano tutti discendenti di Maometto tramite Fāṭima e ʿAlī. Perciò ʿAlī viene considerato il "padre del sufismo"The Father of TasawwufHazrat Ali -The Father of Sufism. In ogni caso il sufismo è un movimento trasversale ed esiste un sufismo sunnita, uno sciita ed uno ibadita, come esistono sunniti, sciiti ed ibaditi che si riferiscono solo alla moschea e non anche ad un maestro sufi. Terminologia Il termine Sufismo è entrato in essere, non con i testi islamici o dai sufi stessi, ma dagli orientalisti britannici che volevano creare una divisione artificiale tra ciò che hanno trovato interessante nella civiltà islamica (cioè la Spiritualità islamica) e gli stereotipi negativi che erano presenti in Gran Bretagna sull'Islam.Chittick (2008), p.6 Questi orientalisti britannici, quindi, hanno creato una divisione che in precedenza era inesistente. Il termine sufismo è, tuttavia, persistente soprattutto nel mondo occidentale da allora. Storicamente, i musulmani hanno usato la parola araba tasawwuf per identificare la pratica dei sufi. Gli studiosi tradizionali dell'Islam definiscono Tasawwuf o Sufismo come il nome della dimensione interiore o esoterica dell'Islam che è supportato e completato da pratiche esteriori o essoteriche, come la Sharia.Fohr 2001. In questa prospettiva, "è assolutamente necessario essere un musulmano" per essere un vero sufi, perché nel Sufismo "i metodi non sono operativi senza" una "affiliazione" musulmana.Glassé 2008, p. 500. Tuttavia, gli studiosi islamici stessi non sono del tutto d'accordo sul significato della parola "sufi".Chittick 2007. I Sufi stessi sostengono che il Tasawwuf è un aspetto dell'Islam simile alla Sharia, inseparabile dall'Islam e parte integrante della fede e della pratica islamica.Chittick (2008), p.3,4,11 Gli studiosi sufi classici hanno definito il Tasawwuf come "una scienza il cui obiettivo è la riparazione del cuore che lo rivolga lontano da tutto il resto, ma pur sempre verso Dio".Ahmed Zarruq, Zaineb Istrabadi, Hamza Yusuf Hanson. The Principles of Sufism. Amal Press. 2008. I Sufi tradizionali come Bayazid Bistami, Rumi, Haji Bektash Veli, Junayd di Baghdad, e Al-Ghazali, definiscono il Sufismo puramente basato sui principi dell'Islam e gli insegnamenti di Maometto. Etimologia Il termine arabo "taṣawwuf" deriverebbe dalla lana (in arabo sùf) con cui erano intessuti gli umili panni dei primi mistici musulmani che per questo vennero chiamati "sufi" , ma un'altra etimologia si rifà al vocabolo ṣuffa, "portico" antistante la casa-moschea di Maometto a Medina, sotto il quale si raccoglievano alcuni pii musulmani, ospitati volentieri dal Profeta per la loro povertà che s'accompagnava a un atteggiamento assai pio. Altri riconducono il termine all'arabo safà' (purezza) o si richiamano alla collocazione dei sufi 'in prima fila' (saff al-àwwal) al cospetto di Dio. Altri hanno suggerito che la parola deriva dal termine ahl aṣ-ṣuffah ("il popolo della panchina"), che era un gruppo di compagni impoveriti di Maometto che ha tenuto incontri regolari di dhikr. Questi uomini e donne che sedevano nella Moschea del Profeta sono considerati da alcuni come i primi Sufi.The Bloomsbury Companion to Islamic Studies by Clinton Bennett, p 328 Al-Qushayri e Ibn Khaldun entrambi respingono tutte le altre possibilità da ṣūf per motivi linguistici.Rashid Ahmad Jullundhry, Qur'anic Exegesis in Classical Literature, pg. 56. New Westminster: The Other Press, 2010. ISBN 9789675062551 Secondo Corbin il termine deriverebbe dal greco sophos, sapiente. Anche se conferma il fatto che questa spiegazione non trova il favore degli orientalisti. Storia Origini Eminenti sufi come Abu l-Hasan 'Ali al-Hujviri sostengono che la tradizione sia iniziata con Ali. Inoltre, Junaid di Bagdad considerava Ali come lo sceicco dei princìpi e delle pratiche del Sufismo. I praticanti del sufismo sostengono che nelle sue prime fasi di sviluppo il Sufismo si rivolgeva solo all'interiorizzazione dell'Islam. Secondo una prospettiva, è direttamente dal Corano, costantemente recitato, meditato, e con esperienza, che il Sufismo ha proceduto, nella sua origine e nel suo sviluppo.Massignon, Louis. Essai sur les origines du lexique technique de la mystique musulmane. Paris: Vrin, 1954. p. 104. Altri hanno sostenuto che il sufismo è la stretta emulazione della via di Maometto, attraverso la quale si rafforza il collegamento del cuore al Divino.Imam Birgivi, The Path of Muhammad, WorldWisdom, ISBN 0-941532-68-2 I moderni accademici e gli studiosi hanno rifiutato le prime teorie degli orientalisti che affermano un'origine non islamica del sufismo, come la provenienza egiziana o siriaca proposta da Marshall Hodgson.Hodgson, Marshall G.S. (1958). The Venture of Islam, Vol 1: The Classical Age of Islam. Chicago and London: University of Chicago Press. p. 394. In molti hanno affermato che il sufismo sia unico entro i confini della religione islamica e sostengono che è stato sviluppato da gente come Bayazid Bastami, che, nella sua massima riverenza alla Sunna, ha rifiutato di mangiare un cocomero perché non ha trovato alcuna prova che Maometto lo mangiò mai. Secondo il mistico tardo medievale Giami, Abd-Allah ibn Muhammad ibn al-Hanafiyyah (morto nel 716 circa) è stata la prima persona ad essere stata chiamata "sufi". Secondo Corbin alle origini vi erano dei Sufi sciiti in quanto entrambe le dottrine tenderebbero al superamento di un'interpretazione legalitaria della sharia secondo i principi del ''bâtin''. Il gruppo di Kufa (fine del II e inizio del III secolo dell'Egira) di cui faceva parte uno sciita di nome 'Abdak (morto nel 825) sarebbe il primo a portare il nome di Sufi. In seguito però questa espressione verrà valutata negativamente da alcuni imam. Storicamente i sufi si sono raggruppati abbastanza tardivamente (verso il XII secolo) in organizzazioni chiamate ṭawāʾif (pl. di ṭāʾifa) e anche, con un termine più conosciuto, ṭuruq (pl. di ṭarīqa, "via"). Il termine ṭarīqa è ormai un vero e proprio termine tecnico che sta a indicare la via esoterica dell'islam. Ṭuruq sono pertanto le congregazioni di discepoli o confraternite islamiche che si riuniscono intorno a un maestro - in majālis, o "sedute") - per prendere parte agli esercizi spirituali nei cenobi, denominati secondo la posizione geografica ribāṭ, zāwiya, khānaqa (o khanqa), o tekke. Importanti contributi per iscritto sono attribuiti a Uwais al-Qarni, Hasan al-Basri, Harith al-Muhasibi e Said ibn al-Musayyib. Ruwaym della seconda generazione di Sufi a Baghdad, è stato anche una figura influente in anticipo sui tempi, [[Ibn Khallikan|bn Khallikan]]'s Biographical Dictionary, translated by William McGuckin de Slane. Paris: Oriental Translation Fund of Great Britain and Ireland. Sold by Institut de France and Royal Library of Belgium. Vol. 3, p. 209. come era Junayd di Baghdad; un certo numero di primi aderenti del sufismo erano discepoli di uno dei due.Ahmet T. Karamustafa, Sufism: The Formative Period, pg. 58. Berkeley: University of California Press, 2007. Il sufismo aveva una lunga storia già prima della successiva istituzionalizzazione degli insegnamenti sufi in ordini devozionali (tarîqât) nel primo Medioevo.J. Spencer Trimingham, The Sufi Orders in Islam,''Oxford University Press, ISBN 978-0-19-512058-5. L'ordine Naqshbandi è una notevole eccezione alla regola generale degli ordini che tracciano la loro discendenza spirituale attraverso i nipoti di Maometto, come si fa risalire l'origine dei suoi insegnamenti sempre da Maometto al primo Califfo islamico, Abu Bakr. Nel corso degli anni gli ordini sufi hanno influenzato e sono stati adottati da vari movimenti sciiti, in particolare l'Ismailismo, che ha portato alla conversione dell'ordine Safaviyya per l'Islam sciita dal sunnita e la diffusione del duodecimanesimo in tutto l'Iran.Daftary |Farhad |2013 |A History of Shi'i Islam |New York NY |I.B. Tauris and Co ltd. |page 28 |ISBN 9780300035315 |4/8/2015 Gli ordini sufi includono Ba 'Alawiyya, Badawiyya, Bektashi, Burhaniyya, Chishti, Khalwati, Mevlevi, Naqshbandi, Ni'matullāhī, Uwaisi, Qadiriyya, Qalandariyya, Rifa'i, Sarwari Qadiri, Shadhiliyya, Suhrawardiyya, Zinda Shah Madariya e altri.''The Jamaat Tableegh and the Deobandis by Sajid Abdul Kayum, Chapter 1: Overview and Background. Come una disciplina islamica Da una prima fase in cui l'esperienza sufi restò caratterizzata da un forte individualismo (Rābiʿa al-ʿAdawiyya, Ma'ruf al-Karkhi, al-Ḥārith al-Muḥāsibī, Dhū l-Nūn al-Misrī, Sahl al-Tustarī, al-Junayd ibn Muhammad), si passò verso il XII secoloNon sfuggirà l'avvertita necessità di radunarsi, in età sempre più gravide di pericoli esterni, che sfoceranno presto nella calata in Medio e Vicino Oriente delle orde mongole. alla creazione di ṭuruq, con un numero più o meno ampio di discepoli (murīd, pl. murīdūn ) raccolti attorno a un Maestro (shaykh in arabo, pīr in persiano - che significano entrambi "vecchio" - e dede in turco, lett. "nonno"). Di esse si ricordano in particolare la Qādiriyya, fondata nel XII secolo da ʿAbd al-Qādir al-Gīlānī; la Suhrawardiyya, fondata nel medesimo secolo da ʿOmar Suhrawardī e da suo zio paterno Abū l-Najīb Suhrawardī [da non confondere con Shihāb al-Dīn Yaḥyā Suhrawardī, Shaykh al-Ishrāq, la cui posterità è rappresentata dall'ordine degli Ishrāqiyyūn, benché la loro comunità non abbia un'organizzazione esteriore)]; la Rifa'iyya, fondata da Aḥmad al-Rifāʿī ancora nel XII secolo, come la Kubrawiyya fondata da Najm al-Din Kubrà; la Shadhiliyya, fondata da Abū l-Ḥasan al-Shādhilī nel XIII secolo; la Mawlawiyya, fondata nel XIII secolo da Jalāl al-Dīn Rūmī di Konya, nota per i suoi dervisci roteanti; la Cishtiyya fondata da Muʿīn al-Dīn Cishtī e, forse la più vivace negli ultimi tempi, la Naqshbandiyya, fondata da Bahāʾ al-Dīn Naqshbandī, entrambe queste ultime attive dal XIII secolo. Altri rami si sono innestati su quelli principali: è il caso della "Jarrāḥiyya" fondata da Nur al-Dīn al-Jarrāḥī (1678-1721): riforma dell'ordine "Khalwatiyya" (da cui la denominazione Jerrahi Halveti), fondata da ʿUmar al-Khalwatī o, secondo altri, da Muhammad ibn Nūr al-Bālisī o, ancora, da Yaḥyā al-Shirwānī al-Bākūbī.H.J. Kissling, "Aus der Geschichte des Chalwetijje Orders", in: Zeitschrift der Deutschen Morgenländischen Gesellschaft, CIII (1953), pp. 233-319, a p. 240 Diffusione e caratteri del sufismo Il tasàwwuf - che ha in sé, forte, il concetto dell'esoterismo (da cui andranno però espunti i cascami ideologici che spesso al termine s'accompagnano) - è fenomeno trasversale e diffusissimo nell'islam, per quanto poco avvertibile all'occhio laico a causa della grande riservatezza osservata dai praticanti. Il suo grande successo, come nell'ebraismo, deriva in modo tutt'altro che secondario dalla particolare struttura fideistica delle due religioni semitiche, entrambe convinte della letterale Rivelazione ai suoi profeti da parte di Dio della sua precisa volontà. Il tasawwuf è particolarmente diffuso nel sunnismo e assai meno nello sciismo, in cui sono attive infatti solo due confraternite islamiche, la Niʿmatullāhiyya e la Dhahabiyya, a fronte delle decine di confraternite sunnite tuttora operanti . Ciò dipende essenzialmente dal fatto che, per conoscere Allah e la sua volontà, lo sciismo può stabilmente contare sull'attiva opera dei suoi dotti che, se non costituiscono un formale sacerdozio, come nel resto dell'islam, hanno acquistato però un incontestabile profilo di tipo clericale per il fatto che i loro ʿulamāʾ di maggior dottrina, e in particolar modo i Marja' al-taqlid, sono ispirati in modo ineffabile dall'"Imam nascosto". Nell'Islam sunnita la totale mancanza di sacerdozio e di una classe di tipo clericale che possa assolvere alla funzione intermediatrice fra Dio e le sue creature comporta una ricerca di Dio e della sua volontà assai più faticosa e rischiosa. È dunque perfettamente normale, legittimo e doveroso per il sufismo che il musulmano ricerchi personalmente quale sia la volontà di Dio, obbedire alla quale permette di evitare il peccato che, nell'islam, altro non è se non la disubbidienza alle sue disposizioni (tant'è vero che muslim, "musulmano", significa proprio "chi si assoggetta alla volontà di Dio"). Un metodo che si può validamente affiancare al recepimento di quanto suggerito dagli ʿulamāʾ è perciò quello dell'indagine personale, da conseguire tramite una lunga disciplina spirituale e mentale che - senza far trascurare lo studio della dottrina esoterica ufficiale - possa aprire la via esoterica verso Dio (il termine ṭarīqa ha questo significato, oltre a significare confraternita islamica), per imboccare e percorrere la quale sarà necessaria l'opera educativa di un maestro che funga da guida. Il sufismo rappresenta l'atteggiamento più individualistico della pietas musulmana, la quale si è manifestata, oltre che in questa forma mistica, anche come protesta - con gli sciiti - e in forme più storicizzate, come nell'opposizione delle sette religiose contro i marwanidi, fedeli a Marwān b. al-Ḥakam, califfo in Siria dal 684 al 685 imposto dalla tribù dei B. Kalb al posto di ʿAbd Allāh b. al-Zubayr. Dato che quest'ultimo era il legittimo successore di Yazid I, Marwān fu da alcuni considerato un anti-califfo e pertanto contestato. Dalla shahāda, uno dei pilastri dell'islam, ovvero la percezione che solo la "realtà assoluta" è reale, principio informatore dell'islam, discende la coincidenza di questa realtà assoluta con tutto ciò che esiste e ciò dà ragione dell'essenza sostanzialmente islamica del sufismo, malgrado tutte le influenze provenienti da altre culture. È vero che certe scuole di pensiero, persiane in particolare, svolsero una funzione di catalizzatore delle potenzialità mistiche dell'islam. Ma il sufismo resta il "vero" cuore dell'Islam e lo si ritrova in tutto il mondo islamico come la più pura dimensione interiore: Per i sufi, il grande e unico maestro resta il profeta Maometto, che trasmise ai suoi compagni la báraka (che significa 'benedizione') ricevuta da Dio; questi a loro volta la tramandarono alle generazioni successive, creando così la catena iniziatica, la cosiddetta silsila. Tutti gli autentici ordini sufi sono legati l'uno all'altro in questa catena. Le riunioni spirituali sufi sono così descritte, con parole attribuite al Profeta: "Chiunque si riunisca con altri per invocare il nome di Dio, verrà circondato da angeli e dal furore divino, la pace scenderà su di loro e Dio ricorderà questa assemblea". Nella silsila dei sufi, anche ʿAlī ibn Abī Ṭālib, cugino e genero del profeta Maometto, ha un ruolo fondamentale, indipendentemente dalla sua importanza come primo imam degli sciiti. Viene infatti considerato fonte di dottrina esoterica subito dopo il Profeta, ma soprattutto è portatore di una concezione particolarmente intensa della pietas musulmana, insieme alla nobiltà d'animo e alla profonda conoscenza che distinguono gli sciiti dai sunniti, almeno nella loro I sette gradi di elevazione a Dio Il sufismo prevede sette distinti livelli di evoluzione dell'essere atti ad avvicinarsi alla comprensione e all'essenza Divina. # Il primo grado è quella del corpo simboleggiato dall’Adamo; # Il secondo grado è quello vitale simboleggiato da Noè; # Il terzo grado è quello del cuore simboleggiato da Abramo, l'intimo di Dio; # Il quarto è quello del sovracconscio per cui si hanno dei dialoghi spirituali con Dio proprio come faceva Mosè; # Il quinto è quello spirituale simboleggiato da Davide; # Il sesto è relativo all'ispirazione simboleggiato da Gesù che rivelò la parola di Dio; # Il settimo è il sigillo eterno, la completezza simboleggiata dal profeta Maometto. A sua volta a questi sette gradi sono associati dei simboli: suono, luce, numero (geometria, costruzione, sezione aurea), lettera (significati segreti dei nomi, costruzione grammaticale), parola (dhikr, Nomi di Dio, Santo Corano), simbolo, ritmo e simmetria. Ad essi inoltre sono associati sette colori percepiti dagli iniziati nel corso delle fasi evolutive: nero grigio, azzurro, rosso, bianco, giallo, nero luce, verde smeraldo. Maestri sufi , Konya, Turchia]] Il primo grande nome di sufi è quello di al-Ḥasan al-Baṣrī (642-728). Di lui nulla ci è pervenuto, se non tramite le citazioni di altri autori. Nato a Medina, figlio di genitori entrambi persiani, si stabilì a Bassora, dove divenne famoso per la sua profonda preparazione culturale e attrasse a sé molti seguaci e studenti. Era l'epoca omayyade e la sua mente fu un crogiolo di intuizioni teologiche, mistiche e giuridiche che, più tardi, sarebbero confluite in discipline diverse. È una figura importantissima nella trasmissione dei vari ʾaḥādīth, perché conobbe personalmente molti compagni del Profeta. Gran parte delle catene iniziatiche sufi passano per lui. È anche famoso per aver affermato che il mondo è un ponte sul quale si passa, ma su cui non conviene costruire nulla. Le prescrizioni da lui dettate ai discepoli erano particolarmente severe e improntate a una rinuncia quasi totale del mondo e dei beni terreni, al superamento delle passioni e alla ricerca di una vita moderata. Grande sostenitore del digiuno, si dice che si stupisse non di come la gente si perdeva, ma di come potesse essere salvata. Altri nomi di sufi famosi sono al-Junayd (m. 910), ʿAbd al-Qādir al-Gilānī (m. 1166), Abū Madyan Shuʿayb (m. 1198) e l'imām al-Shādhilī (m. 1258). Quest'ultimo escogitò un approccio intellettuale al sufismo. Altri grandi teorici furono Ibn ʿArabī, del secolo XIII, le cui capacità dialettiche non riuscirono a scalfire minimamente l'intensissima dimensione spirituale espressa da al-Ḥasan al-Baṣrī; Gialāl al-Dīn al-Rumī, al-Jīlī, al-Ghazali, Ibn ʿAṭāʾ Allāh Iskandarī: tutti costoro hanno lasciato abbondante materiale scritto accanto agli insegnamenti orali, da cui è possibile desumere la dottrina sufi nella sua interezza. L'uomo di punta del sufismo fu comunque al-Ghazali (m. 1111), il grande teologo dell'islam, al contempo giurista e sufi riconosciuto. Nella sua opera al-Munqidh min al-dalal (il salvatore dall'errore) descrive il proprio interesse per il sufismo in questi termini: "Quando rivolsi il mio interesse verso il sufismo, sapevo che non avrei potuto percorrerlo tutto senza sperimentare sia la dottrina che la pratica e che il senso fondamentale di tale insegnamento consiste nel superare gli appetiti della carne, liberandosi da ogni cattiva disposizione e brutta qualità. Solo così, infatti, il cuore è libero di essere posseduto da Dio. Sapevo anche che il mezzo per liberare il cuore da ogni male è il dhikr Allah e la concentrazione di ogni pensiero su di Lui. Ciò che accadde fu che la dottrina mi risultò più semplice della pratica, cosicché cominciai ad imparare le regole dei loro libri e i detti degli shaykh, finché ne seppi a sufficienza e mi resi perfettamente conto che ciò che è veramente caratteristico di questa dottrina non può essere imparato, ma può solamente essere raggiunto per esperienza diretta e immediata, attraverso l'estasi e la trasformazione interiore. (...) non c'era modo di raggiungere la conoscenza vera del sufismo se non conducendo una vita mistica. Ma gli interessi mondani mi pressavano da ogni parte." A questo punto della sua vita, al-Ghazali si confina per due anni in una stanza della moschea maggiore di Damasco, lasciando ogni cura del mondo: insegnamento, figli e amicizie. Il Munqidh min al-dalal descrive questa ricerca interiore, mentre la Iḥyāʾ ʿulūm al-dīn (La rivivificazione delle scienze religiose) è la sua summa sulle religioni. Al-Ghazali giungerà alla conclusione che i sufi sono i veri eredi del Profeta, essendo gli unici che potevano raggiungere la conoscenza diretta di Dio, ma questa conoscenza era viabile solo attraverso la mediazione della teologia e della legge. Perciò egli ne divenne il più strenuo sostenitore. Grazie a lui, l'islam risolse la contraddizione intellettuale esistente tra mistica, teologia e questioni legislative. Contrasti nell'ambito del mondo musulmano La grande diffusione del sufismo non è tuttavia sempre vista di buon occhio dai musulmani ortodossi che ne sospettano talora una deriva antinomistica che porterebbe a trascurare il dispositivo formale della Legge religiosa in modo considerato arbitrario e peccaminoso. Soprattutto nel mondo sciita il sufismo è particolarmente osteggiato per il fatto che lo shaykh tende a sostituirsi all'Imam e in particolar modo all'Imam nascosto come maestro e guida interiore. Inoltre bisogna rimarcare il fatto che le tarîqât sciite non hanno alcuna organizzazione esterna o denominazione in quanto l'iniziazione è personalmente conferita da uno shaykh e ciò sfugge a qualsiasi forma di accentramento, ossia uno dei cardini dello sciismo che fa capo alla figura dell'Ayatollah. Letteratura del sufismo Il sufismo ha prodotto nei secoli una letteratura molto vasta che si è espressa principalmente nell'ambito della letteratura araba e della letteratura persiana, ma ha trovato espressione anche in molte altre lingue (turche, indiane, maleo-indonesiane ecc.). Tra i generi coltivati si annoverano: i libri devozionali (preghiere, meditazione, esercizi spirituali ecc.); i testi agiografici, contenenti le biografie e le sentenze dei sufi più noti; i testi che illustrano le dimore o stazioni della via spirituale; infine, i trattati teorici di vario argomento, spesso di natura apologetica. Un'altra tipica espressione del sufismo è nella letteratura in versi che annovera poeti di prima grandezza sia di espressione araba (Ibn al-Farid, Ibn 'Arabi) che persiana (Farid al-Din al-Attar, Rumi, Hafez, Gohar Shahi). Vedasi in proposito la bibliografia. Confraternite Sufi in Italia Secondo il CesnurLista e storia di ogni ṭarīqa sono 7 le confraternite presenti in Italia: * la ṭarīqa Tijāniyya; * la Jamāʿat al-Fayda al-Tijāniyya; * la ṭarīqa Shādhiliyya-ʿAlawiyya-Ismāʿīliyya; * la ṭarīqa Naqshbandiyya-Mujaddidiyya; * la ṭarīqa Naqshbandiyya-Ḥaqqāniyya al-'Aliyya; * la ṭarīqa Aḥmadiyya Idrīsiyya Shādhiliyya, a Milano, che opera all'interno della Coreis; * la Murīdiyya, a Brescia. A cui si possono aggiungere, sempre nell'ambito del sufismo: * la Jerrahi-Halveti, a Milano; * la ṭarīqa Burhāniyya, a Roma; * la Islam Kültür Merkesi, a Milano; * la Chishtiyya/Qādiriyya (Gudri Shahi Baba) presente a Trieste e Treviso. A Trieste esiste una Khanqa dedicata al Maestro (Pir) Zahurul Hasan Sharib. Note Bibliografia Testi introduttivi in italiano: * W. C. Chittick , Il sufismo, Einaudi, 2009 cura di F. A. Leccese * M. Molè, I mistici musulmani, Adelphi, Milano 1992 * Gianluca Magi, Il dito e la luna. Insegnamenti dei mistici dell'Islam, Il Punto d'Incontro, Vicenza 2002 di [[Gabriele Mandel]] (edizione tedesca: Der verborgene Schatz, Random House Kailash Verlag, 2009) * A.J. Arberry, Introduzione alla mistica musulmana, Marietti, Genova 1986 * R.A. Nicholson, Sufismo e mistica islamica, Fratelli Melita, Genova 1988 * J. Chevalier, I Sufi - Mistici dell'Islam, Milano, Ed. Xenia, 1995, ISBN 88-7273-145-3 * AA. VV., Sufismo, numero monografico a cura di A. F. Ambrosio e C. Saccone della rivista Divus Thomas, 48 (2007) 3 * A. Scarabel, Il Sufismo. Storia e dottrina, Carocci, Roma 2007 Introduzioni di autori musulmani e simpatizzanti: * Idries Shah, La strada del Sufi, Astrolabio-Ubaldini Editore, Roma 1971 * M. Lings, Che cos'è il sufismo?, Ed. Mediterranee, Roma 1978 * T. Burckardt, Introduzione alle dottrine esoteriche dell'Islam, Ed. Mediterranee, Roma 1987 * I. Shah, I sufi. La tradizione spirituale del sufismo, Ed. Mediterranee, Roma 1990 * Idries Shah, Imparare a imparare, Astrolabio-Ubaldini Editore, Roma 1993 * S. H. Nasr, Sufismo, Rusconi, Milano 1994, ISBN 88-18-70052-9 * L. Ciani, La meditazione nell'Islam, in QUADERNI ASIATICI No. 35, maggio-agosto 1995, quadrimestrale edito dal Centro di Cultura Italia-Asia "G. Scalise" in collaborazione con il C.O.E. * Idries Shah, Cercatore di verità, Astrolabio-Ubaldini Editore Roma, 1995 * Idries Shah, L'io che comanda, Astrolabio-Ubaldini Editore, Roma, 1996 * Idries Shah, I racconti dei dervisci, Astrolabio-Ubaldini Editore, Roma, 1997 * G. Mandel, Storia del sufismo, Milano, Bompiani, Milano 2001, ISBN 88-452-9118-9 Studi classici sull'argomento: * L. Massignon, Essai sur les origines du lexique technique de la mystique musulmane, Paris 1922 (rist. 1954) * L. Massignon, La passion de al-Hallaj, 4 voll., Paris 1922 (rist. 1975) * H. Corbin, L'uomo di luce nel sufismo iraniano, Ed. Mediterranee, Roma 1988 * H. Corbin, En Islam iranien. Aspects spirituels et philosophiques, 4 voll., Gallimard, Paris 1971-72 * H. Corbin, L'immaginazione creatrice. Le radici del sufismo, Laterza, Roma-Bari 2005 * A. Schimmel, Mystische Dimensionen des Islam, Diederichs, Muenchen 1992 * G. C. Anawati-L. Gardet, Mistica islamica, SEI, Torino 1960 * J. Spencer Trimingham, The Sufi Orders in Islam, Oxford at Clarendon Press, Oxford 1971. Altri studi su argomenti più particolari: * Eva Schubert, Walid Sarif, Pèlerinage, sciences et soufisme - l'art islamique en Cisjordanie et à Gaza; cycle international d'expositions Musée Sans Frontières, Aix-en-Provence, Édisud u.a., 2004, ISBN 2-7449-0171-7 * Éric Geoffroy, Initiation au soufisme, Parigi, Fayard, 2004 ISBN 2-213-60903-9 * Éric Geoffroy, Le soufisme en Egypte et en Syrie sous les derniers Mamelouks et les premiers Ottomans - orientations spirituelles et enjeux culturels, Damasco, Institut Français de Damas, 1996, ISBN 2-901315-21-6 * Colette-Nour Brahy, Dix jours en Ouzbékistan - récit d'un pèlerin soufi, Beirut, Albouraq, 2004, ISBN 2-84161-243-0 * Lise Willar, Soufisme et hassidisme, Parigi u.a., L'Harmattan, 2003, ISBN 2-7475-4000-6 * Joseph Kahale, Le soufisme et ses grands maîtres spirituels, Châtenay-Malabry, Alteredit, 2002, ISBN 2-84633-034-4 * Rachida Chih, Le soufisme au quotidien - confréries d'Egypte au XXe siècle, Arles, Sindbad, 2000, ISBN 2-7427-2548-2 * Karim Ben Driss, Sidi Hamza al-Qadiri Boudchichi: le renouveau du soufisme au Maroc, ed. Al Bouraq, 2002. * Christian Bonaud, Le Soufisme, al-tasawwuf et la spiritualité islamique, Parigi, Maisonneuve & Larose, 2002. * Kudsi Erguner, Jean-Michel Riard, La fontaine de la séparation, voyage d'un musicien soufi, L'Isle-sur-la-Sorgue, Bois d'Orion, 2000, ISBN 2-909201-28-7 * C. Saccone, Viaggi e visioni di re sufi profeti, Luni, Milano-Trento 1999 * C. Saccone, Il maestro sufi e la bella cristiana, Carocci, Roma 2005 * A. Ventura, L'esoterismo islamico. Principi dottrinali, Atanor, Roma 1981 * M. Stepanyantis, Sufismo e confraternite nell'islam contemporaneo, Ed. Fondazione Giovanni Agnelli, Torino 2003 * A. Benningsen-C. Lemercier Quelquejay, L'Islam parallelo. Le confraternite musulmane in Unione Sovietica, Marietti, Genova 1990 * M. Valsan, Sufismo e esicasmo. Esoterismo islamico e esoterismo cristiano, a cura di C. Mutti, Ed. Mediterranee, Roma 2000 * C. W. Ernst, Il grande libro della sapienza sufi, Mondadori, Milano 2000 * M. Lings, Un santo sufi del XX secolo, Ed. Mediterranee, Roma 1994 * J. Kingsley Birge, The bektashi Order of Dervishes, Luzac, London 1994 * A. F. Ambrosio-E. Feuillebois-T. Zarcone, Les dervisches tourneurs, Ed. du Cerf, Paris 2006 Traduzioni italiane Antologie italiane di testi di autori sufi * E. De Vitray-Meyerowitch, I mistici dell'Islam, Guanda, Parma 1992 * G. Scattolin, Esperienze mistiche dell'Islam, 3 voll., EMI, Bologna 1994-2000 * M. M. Moreno, Antologia della mistica arabo-persiana, Laterza, Bari 1987 * F. J. Peirone- G. Rizzardi, La spiritualità islamica, Studium, Roma 1993 Traduzioni italiane o in altre lingue europee di mistici arabi * Ibn ʿArabī, La sapienza dei profeti (Fusus al-Hikam), a cura di T. Burckhardt, Ed. Mediterranee, Roma 1987 * Ibn ʿArabī, '' L'interprete delle passioni'', a cura di Roberto Rossi Testa e Gianni De Martino, Urra - Apogeo, Milano, 2008. ISBN 978-88-503-2636-5 * Ibn ʿArabī, L'alchimia della felicità, a cura di M. Jevolella, RED, Como 1996 * Ibn ʿArabī, Il nodo del sagace, a cura di C. Crescenti, Mimesis, Milano 2000 * Ibn ʿArabī, Il libro dell'estinzione nella contemplazione, a cura di R. Tawfik e R. Rossi Testa, SE, Milano 1996 * Ibn ʿArabī, L'epistola dei settanta veli, a cura di A. Iacovella, Ed. Voland, Roma 1997 * Ibn ʿArabī, Il mistero dei custodi del mondo, a cura di C. Casseler, Il leone verde, Torino 2001 * Abu Hamid al-Ghazali, Muhammad Ibn Muhammad al-Diakho, Abu Ilyas Muhammad: Les dix règles du soufisme selon Ghazzâli, Éd. Al-Bouraq, Beirut 1999 * Abu Hamid al-Ghazali, Scritti scelti, a cura di L. Veccia Vaglieri e R. Rubinacci, UTET, Torino 1970 * Abu Hamid al-Ghazali, L'inizio della Retta Guida, a cura di G. Celentano, SITI, Trieste 1989 * Abu Hamid al-Ghazali, L'unicità divina e l'abbandono fiducioso, a cura di P. Urizzi, Il Cerchio, Rimini 1995 * Abu Hamid al-Ghazali, Il libro della meditazione, a cura di G. Celentano, SITI, Trieste 1988 * Abu Hamid al-Ghazali, Lettera al discepolo, a cura di F. Peirone, Ed. Esperienze, Fossano 1972 * Abu Hamid al-Ghazali, L'amore di Dio, a cura di C. Fabrizi, EMI, Bologna 2004 * Abu Hamid al-Ghazali, La perla preziosa. La vita dopo la morte, a cura di T. Villani e P. Dalla Vigna, Mimesis, Milano 2000 * Abu Hamid al-Ghazali, Il libro del matrimonio, a cura di Y. Tawfik e R. Rossi Testa, Lindau, Torino 1995 * Abu Hamid al-Ghazali, Il concerto mistico e l'estasi, a cura di A. Iacovella, Il leone verde, Torino 1999 * Abu Hamid al-Ghazali, La vigilanza e l'esame di coscienza, a cura di M. A. Golfetto, Il leone verde, Torino 2005 * Abu Hamid al-Ghazali, Le meraviglie del cuore, a cura di I. Peta, Ileone verde, Torino 2006 * Abu Hamid al-Ghazali, Le perle del Corano, a cura d M. Campanini, Rizzoli-BUR, Milano 2000 * Abu Hamid al-Ghazali, Una brillante confutazione della divinità di Dio sulla base del testo del Vangelo, Mimesis, Milano 2007 * Abu Hamid al-Ghazali, Trattato sul Destino, Mimesis, Milano 2009 * al-Hallaj, Diwan, a cura di A. Ventura, Marietti, Genova 1987 * Rabi'a, I detti, a cura di C. Valdrè, Adelphi, Milano 1979 * Ibn 'Ata Allah, Sentenze e colloquio mistico, a cura di C. Valdrè, Adelphi, Milano 1994 * Ibn al-'Arif, Sedute mistiche, a cura di P. Urizzi, Ed. L'Ottava, Giarre (Catania) 1995 * 'Abd al-Qadir al-Jilani, Il segreto dei segreti, a cura di P. Urizzi, Ed. L'Ottava, Giarre (Catania) 1992 * 'Abd al-Qadir al-Jilani, La Via della Verita', Mimesis, Milano 2009 * Ibn Hazm, Il collare della colomba, a cura di F. Gabrieli, Laterza, Bari 1949 * al-Jilani, Il Segreto dei Segreti, Edizioni 3P, 2008 * al-Jili, L'uomo universale, a cura di T. Burckardt, Ed. Mediterranee, Roma 1981 * al-Kalabadhi, Il sufismo nelle parole degli antichi, a cura di P. Urizzi, Ed. Officina di Studi Medievali, Palermo 2002 * Ibn as-Sid, Il libro dei cerchi, a cura di M. Jevolella, Arché, Milano 1984 * al-Sulami, Il libro della cavalleria, nuova trad. dal francese con un saggio di J. von Hammer Purgstall, Atanor, Roma 1989 * al-Sulami, Introduzione al Sufismo, a cura di Demetrio Giordani, Il Leone Verde, Torino 2003 * al-Sulami, La Scala di Luce. Tre antichi testi di scuola malamati a cura di Demetrio Giordani, Il Leone Verde, Torino 2006 * al-Sulami, La cavalleria spirituale, a cura di G. Sassi, Luni Milano-Trento 1998 * al-Sulami, I custodi del segreto, a cura di G. Sassi, Luni Milano-Trento 1997 * al-Sulami, Le malattie dell'anima e i loro rimedi, nuova trad. dal francese, Arché, Milan 1990 * al-Sulami, L'indole dei sufi, Mimesis, Milano 2007 * al-Sulami, Le buone regole della compagnia, Mimesis, Milano 2009 * al-Sulami, I sufi e i medievali peccati, Keltia, Aosta 2010 * al-Sulami, Donne sufi, Il Leone Verde, Torino 2011 * al-'Arabi al-Darqawi, Lettere a un maestro sufi a cura di T. Burckardt, SE, Milano 1997 * Amadu Hampate Ba, Il saggio di Bandiagara, Neri Pozza, Vicenza 2001 * al-Qushayri, La domanda essenziale. Dialogo sulla verità suprema, Il leone verde, a cura di A. Grigio, Torino 2001 * al-Muhasibi, Che cos'è l'intelligenza?, a cura di G. Sassi, Luni, Milano-Trento 1998 * Omar Ali Shah, Regole o segreti dell'Ordine Naqshbandi, a cura di A. Hayter, Libreria Editrice Psiche, Torino 2002 * Ahmad Sirhindi, L'inizio e il ritorno a cura di Demetrio Giordani, Mimesis, Milano 2003 * C. Saccone (a cura), Il Libro della Scala di Maometto, (traduzione di Roberto Rossi Testa), SE, Milano 1991 (Oscar Mondadori 1999) Traduzioni italiane di mistici persiani * Farīd al-din ʿAṭṭār, Il verbo degli uccelli, a cura di C. Saccone, Oscar Mondadori, Milano 1999 (prima ed. SE 1986) * Farid al-din 'Attar, Il poema celeste, a cura di M. T. Granata, Rizzoli-BUR, Milano 1990 * Farid al-din 'Attar, L'usignuolo e la rosa, a cura di C. Saccone, Carocci, Roma 2003 * Sana'i, Viaggio nel regno del ritorno, a cura di C. Saccone, Luni, Milano-Trento 1998 (prima ed. Pratiche 1993) * al-Din Rumi, Poesie mistiche, a cura di A. Bausani, Rizzoli-BUR, Milano 1980 * Jalal al-Din Rumi, Mathnawi, a cura di G. Mandel, 6 voll., Bompiani, Milano 2006 * Jalal al-Din Rumi, L'essenza del Reale (fihi ma fihi), a cura di S. Foti, Ed. Psiche, Torino 1995 * Jalal al-Din Rumi, L'amore è uno straniero, a cura di K.E. Helminski, Astrolabio-Ubaldini Editore, Roma 2000. * Sa'di, Il roseto (Golestan), a cura di C. Guzzetti, Ed. Paoline, Cinisello Balsamo 1991 * Muhammad Iqbal, Il poema celeste, a cura di A. Bausani, Leonardo da Vinci, Bari 1965 * Ahmad Ghazali, Delle occasioni amorose (Savaneh ol-'Oshshaq) a cura di C. Saccone, Carocci, Roma 2007 Traduzioni italiane di opere agiografiche arabe o persiane * 'Abdallah al-Yafi'i, Il giardino dei fiori odorosi, a cura di V. Vacca, Istituto per l'Oriente, Roma 1965 (edita nuovamente da Marsilio, Venezia 1993) * Sha'rani, Vite e detti di santi musulmani, a cura di V. Vacca, UTET, Torino 1968 * Farid al-Din 'Attar, Parole di sufi, a cura di L. Pirinoli, Boringhieri, Torino 1964 Voci correlate * Hanbalismo * Aḥmad b. Ḥanbal * Bektashi * Ibn Taymiyya * Gialāl al-Dīn Rūmī * Riaz Ahmed Gohar Shahi * Confraternita islamica * Ni'matullahiyya * Rābiʿa al-ʿAdawiyya * Zawiya (residenza) * Letteratura persiana * Letteratura araba * al-Ghazālī * Ahmad Ghazali * Ibn ʿArabī * Farīd al-Din ʿAṭṭār * Hurufismo * Titus Burckhardt * ʿAbd al-Karīm al-Jīlī * Abu Saʿīd ibn Abi l-Khayr *Metafisica Sufi Altri progetti di Wikimedia Collegamenti esterni * * La Via del Cuore nel Sufismo su Sufi.it * * * * * * * * Fonti * Categoria:Ascesi Categoria:Islam Categoria:Mistica *